The Reason is you
by XxAmaya.SerenityxX
Summary: Gaara used to train a girl named Tenshi for the elites of Suna, however, he abused her aswell. When he became Kazekage he realized how much he hurt her. Now he's looking for her, but will she ever forgive him? GaaraOC songfic 'The Reason' by Hoobastank


**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I'm on writer's block and I do have an overview of what happens in the story.. but I cant write out the details... thats the hard part... so, enjoy the songfic!!**

Gaara looked out over the city. He had finally become Kazekage, Finally. After two years of hard work, they had elected him. He had settled all of his debts, apologized to the families of those he had killed from and begged for forgiveness. Some forgave, some didn't. Even the elders were a little cold during the election, but most acknowledged him as changed, and a new person. One who could love, and care for the villagers.

Yes, he had apologized. To all but one.

Tenshi.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know._

She was one of the elite, The ones specially trained by top ninjas to become ANBU. They were selected at their birth, and Gaara had become her mentor. He was cruel and would use his sand to hit her as a punishment if she messed up or didn't master the technique the first time. He was not allowed to kill her, so he hit her instead. She never cried, never complained, never screamed, never yelled at him or told him off. She was afraid of him, but nevertheless, she took the beatings in silence.

After Naruto had knocked some sense into him, he realized what he did to her and how she must've felt. It was a sting he couldn't get off his chest. He couldn't find her, her parents said she was usually out in the village when he came to her house to look for her.

_I found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you._

Gaara strolled through the village, once again searching. Searching for that long, golden hair, and those shining icy blue eyes. Looking up her saw the window to her bedroom as he passed by her house for the fifth time. Of course! Her window! He mentally slapped himself and quietly disappeared from the crowd and landed on her windowsill.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear  
_

Looking in her room, he finally saw blonde hair. She turned to look at her window to see who was on it, and he saw her blue eyes again. They were filled with sorrow and... emptiness. She looked at him, he was now in her room in front of the window.

Tenshi. She looked so different. Her hair lost its goldenness, and hung limply at her head, and was now shortened to just below her shoulders. Her eyes no longer shined, they were just glassy and dark. Her eyes were slightly red, like she had been crying. Knife cuts were up and down her arms, and said knife was thrown into a corner beside her desk.

_  
I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He had been lost for words. She looked scared to see him again, and was hugging her legs. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Had he really drove her to such extremes? His heart throbbed with pain. She was wincing terribly, as though he might hit her again.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Finally snapping back to reality, he heard her whimpering quietly. Silently, he strode over to her bed, and she began to breathe quickly. He sat down beside her, and her eyes began to widen, she could pass out from fear at any time. Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug.

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"I'm so sorry..." Gaara whispered in her ear. He held her tightly as though he would never let go. Tenshi was in shock. She had heard he had changed magnificently for the better, but could not believe it. THE Sabuku no Gaara, ex demon of The village hidden in the sand, Hugging her, and apologizing on top of it. This had o be a dream, but even if it was, This was all she ever wanted to hear from him. So, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, she uttered the words that made his smile.

'I forgive you."

Gaara started to cry, it was pure heaven, the woman he had done the worst to, could actually forgive him. She was too forgiving, he thought. But hell, he was thanking kami for a girl like her. What was this feeling? It was happiness. It was... love... It was so beautiful it made him want to cry, but then again he was already crying. Tenshi slightly broke away to look at the tears running down his face. She placed her soft hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. She wiped away his tears, Smiling for the first time in two years. He opened his eyes slightly and saw her. She no longer looked pale, but her face was beaming at him, blue eyes sparkling. The face he wanted to see at least one time in his life. Acting on instincts, he placed his lips softly on hers in a kiss, and she returned the action, deepening it. However, it was a shy kiss nonetheless, but it had more love then could be measured.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

"Gaara?"

"hm?"

"...Aishiteru"

"...Aishiteru to, Tenshi"

**Ah so sweet. By the way, he's the Translations:**

Tenshi: Angel

Aishiteru: I love you


End file.
